<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blood stains by trixicinkflair (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549427">blood stains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trixicinkflair'>trixicinkflair (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Logan is Sherlock, One Shot, Patton is John, Thomas is Mrs. Hudson, Wordcount: 100-500, this fic is pure bullshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trixicinkflair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>"LOGAN!"<br/>Logan brightened, turning towards the door. "Ah, there he is. Do you reckon he found the skull that's supposed to be in the freezer? I dug around for it yesterday and couldn't find it anywhere."<br/>"Logan, you're utterly impossible."<br/>-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blood stains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Sanders? Mr. Sanders!"</p><p>"He was grabbing a cup of tea last I checked," Patton told him, looking up from his book.</p><p>"I see. Thank you, Patton."</p><p>Patton nodded, returning to his book. A sudden shriek interrupted him again, and he shot to his feet, though Logan merely glanced towards the stairs disinterestedly. "LOGAN!"</p><p>Logan brightened, turning towards the door. "Ah, there he is. Do you reckon he found the skull that's supposed to be in the freezer? I dug around for it yesterday and couldn't find it anywhere."</p><p>"Logan, you're utterly impossible," Patton groaned.</p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow. "Evidently not. I am very possible. I'm right here in front of you, am I not?"</p><p>Patton stifled a laugh. "A bit dense, are you? It's an expression, Logan."</p><p>"Ah. I see." His tone made it very clear that he didn't see and didn't care. Patton just shook his head and grabbed his bag.</p><p>"Right, then. Where're we off to?"</p><p>Logan turned, slipping on his hat. "That's the beauty of it." He grinned devilishly, winking at Patton. "Anywhere."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>